voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Party
The Party app is a social game app from Voltage Inc. It was already available in Japan and has arrived overseas for English speakers. It is similar to GREE in terms of game play but there a major differences. The first to be released is My Forged Wedding: Party. Games English |-|My Forged Wedding= You have arrived in Tokyo, to start a new life with your fiance, named Makoto. Before you officially marry your partner, you are arranging a rendezvous with your parents, Makoto and yourself. The place where you'll meet them is at a bar called Kunian. You're going here to tell your parents about your engagement to your future husband. Your uncle, Kunihiko Aikawa, sees you and greets you. You haven't seen him in about a decade and talk for a little while. An onlooker, with black hair and dressed simply in a plain white dress shirt and full-length black pants; is quick to notice your presence. He mistakes you as Kunihiko's much younger girlfriend. The man is named Saeki and he calls over his friend Yuta to see you. Yamato, a man with auburn hair, joins the other guys and couldn't care less about you. Takao, a soft-spoken gentleman - hands you his business card, and figures out that you are not Kunihiko's girlfriend - but are, instead, his non-blood related niece. Ren, a blonde man with sleepy eyes - also joins the rest of the guys, but remains rather nonchalant and oblivious. The group of guys size you up and mention that you are cute and 'perfect' for a certain something. You suddenly realise that Makoto seems to be rather late and wonder what has happened. Kunihiko tells you to wait and steps outside for some time. He returns shortly and hands you a letter. It basically says that this person wants to break up with you - and this person apparently turns out to be Makoto, your husband-to-be. Kunihiko tells you a man hurriedly gave that piece of paper to him and ran off. Thinking that Makoto couldn't have gone too far yet, you rush out of the bar and attempt to pursue him. Your efforts are futile in the end - and you only end up physically injuring yourself. The crew from the bar - Yamato, Saeki, Yuta and Takao, come to your aid and console you. You all head back to the bar, to find Ren standing at the entrance. Ren lets you know that your parents have arrived and all of you are stumped. In spite of your loss, you head back inside and sit down with your excited parents. They can see your anxiety and notice that Makoto has not turned up. You become more uneasy, as each minute passes by - and one of the six men, that you have just met that day, step in and pretend to be your fiance. He easily convinces your parents - that he really is your husband-to-be. Your parents leave later on - and the man that just tricked your parents, asks a big favour of you. You then live a false, loveless engaged life - whilst trying to fulfill the favour of the man in question. In spite of the initial circumstances that you both agreed to - time goes by and both of you start to reconsider whether or not your romantic relationship really is just a sham... |-|Be My Princess= You are an amateur fashion designer working under Pierre, on your way to the airport to Charles - your new home - you see several important people there unbeknownst to you that they are princes. After that and you've settled down a bit, you head to your new job and introduced yourself to the staff and Pierre. Your first assignment - deliver a dress for super model Cynthia at Nobel Michel. When you do get there, Cynthia is looking upset. Her reason is because she had already made plans with her boyfriend before she even knew about attending the party at Nobel Michel. Seeing as you're the perfect candidate to take her place, she dresses you up in her dress and you are escorted to the ball by Prince Roberto. You, of course, stand out at the ball and the princes appear to be interested in you so they chat with you from time to time. From there, your romantic story begins with your prince as his private designer. |-|Samurai Love Ballad= You and your brother, Yahiko are helping up your mother to run a restaurant in town. One day, a cruel magistrate causing a ruckus to your restaurant. Offended, Yahiko tried to fight for the restaurant, only to make him more furious. Therefore, as a punishment, Yahiko is forced to work as a poison taster, or you could "entertain" him to avoid that. After thinking through, you decided to take Yahiko's place, leaving your hometown as a man. After you arrived at certain clan, you begin your job as a poison taster. As time goes by, you earned Lord's trust and eventually become a cook instead. |-|Gossip Girl= This is a party app based on Gossip Girl story. However, this party app has country restriction (for more information, click here) |-|Sleepless Cinderella= Coming soon... Japanese Coming soon... Features #'Free Main Story and Epilogue of each character:' Each character has their own different route. #*My Forged Wedding: 14 chapters, 3 different endings (Super Happy, Happy and Normal). #*Be My Princess: 16 chapters, 4 different endings (Happy, Secret Happy, Normal and Secret Normal). #*Samurai Love Ballad: 13 chapters plus epilogue (Since each clan has two samurais, you have to read the same first three chapters before you select any. Selections from first three chapters determine what kind of guy you choose). For the 13th chapter, you can choose one of the two endings (Divine and Noble). Divine End rewards you with a CG and avatar, therefore it has more requirement (affection and skills points) than Noble End. #'Missions:' must be completed to progress through the stories. #*Can be either gaining appropriate amount of royal/wife/skill factors or purchasing the correct outfits. #'Events:' special events that occur during holidays or a character's birthday. #*Special avatar outfits, backgrounds, interior gacha, town buildings and pictures that are specific to the event. #*Main story promo (Samurai Love Ballad Party): by reading main story, this event rewards you coins (by finishing part 1 of every chapter) and pearl (by finishing part 2 of every chapter), During new clan releases, they award you castle items if you reached through certain chapters at designated time. #*Battle event (Samurai Love Ballad Party): you can collect event items and serve it to clan you support. You could get reward after you served certain a number of event item. The more event items are served to a clan, the more power it has. Total items served to each clan by all players in the game will determines which clan will win the battle. There are rewards for winning and losing clans. You can choose to betray your clan in the middle of the event, but it costs you 3 pearls if you switch from losing side to winning side. Switching from winning clan to a losing clan will not cost you any pearl and will gives you 3x fever for 2 hours. #'Fever:' special occurrence that help you with gaining more love/wife/skill factors, mari/cruz/coins and gacha points (My Forged Wedding). #'Closet:' a place to store all your outfits, accessories, backgrounds, objects that are specifically for your avatar. #'Avatar:' the in game you, you can dress it up in the clothes you've purchases or received. #'Interior Gacha and Fashion Gacha:' #*''Interior Gacha (My Forged Wedding):'' spin it (500 gacha points per spin) and you can get a cool interior item for your home or items! #*''Fashion Gacha:'' they are special items, they coordinate with the season and holiday or just an occasion. First spin is free, next spin will use gems (5 of them)/medals (3 of them). #*Cinderella Gacha(Sleepless Cinderella): First spin free, and after that each spin is 300 coins. By spinning the Cinderella Gacha, you can get various items to decorate your VIP room. Each character has 3 gachas per season, and they unlock as you progress the story. #*Castle Lottery (Samurai Love Ballad): First spin free, and after that you have to spend coins. By spinning castle lottery, you can get various items to decorate your castle. Each castle lottery is unlocked as you progress the story. #'Town:' a place to put all the buildings you've purchased or gained. Princess mates will visit and maybe go on a travel date while there! Helping you gain some cruz! #*''Buildings:'' places where you can go on dates, go on enough dates and get a special story (some are in your prince's point of view)! #'Tea garden system:' This feature is applicable to Samurai Love Ballad only. You collect onigiris and serve them to character for various items, including stories and pearls. Onigiris can be obtained from cooking battle, reading through diary or greet/to be greeted by people. Each character have their own prize maps, and you will raise his onigiri level after you serve a number of onigiris required. You can choose whichever you like (as long as his route is unlocked) no matter what routes you are reading right now. Differences to GREE Major #'Music and Sound Effects:' both apps have music, however, Be My Princess and Samurai Love Ballad have music within the story as well as sound effects, such as a phone buzzing, a door closing or sword clashing. My Forged Wedding only has music outside of the story. #'HD Graphics and Pictures' #*Be My Princess is the most notable in this, as the pictures, background and character sprites are no longer pixelated. They are now clear and vivid in color and detail. #'Complete redesign of the game' #*Added new features, such as the town (Be My Princess) and redecorating house/town campaigns. #'Organization' #*Less scattered and are grouped accordingly. #'My Sweet Bodyguard does not have it's own Party app but it available in Japanese.' Minor #'Changes to icons' and buttons' appearances.' #'Removed interior gacha and replaced it with town (Be My Princess).' #'Added story albums.' #'In Be My Princess:' #*Buttons on the bottom of the screen. #*To view the prince's details, he must be clicked while in "My Page". To view your avatar, usually situated on the top left corner of "My Page", tap your avatar's icon. #*Princess mates are no longer need to be greeted, therefore no gacha points are gained. #*Gems are added; used for purchasing the secret date outfit and for spinning the fashion gacha. #*Chibis of the princes and butlers are active in the town. #*Buildings are added for purchase, which upgrades town level. #*Blushing is no longer a red streak across a character's face, instead they're circular red hues on their cheeks. #*Energy is no longer a bar. They are hearts (5) and each are replenished every one hour. #'In My Forged Wedding:' #*Sweet route outfits can only be purchased using coins (real money), normal route outfits can still be purchased using mari, however. #'Icon of the party app no longer has the gree logo and is now decorated with a light yellow border.' #'Added stamina clock.' #'Minor changes to the storyline like different quotes, spelling, grammar and characters'. Similarities to GREE #'Stories and Events with the same characters.' #'Choice selections.' #'Gacha (My Forged Wedding) and Fashion Gacha.' #'Fever.' #'Energy, depleted when going on dates/cooking battle.' #'Battle/dates to gain mari/cruz and gacha.' #'Main story pictures and event pictures.' #'Items, Closet, Missions.' #'Princess Mates, Wife Mates or Allies.' #*''Wife mates can be greeted and you will get 10 mari per person daily. If your wife mates greeted you, you will get additional 1 mari per person.'' #*For Samurai Love Ballad, you can visit and greet limited to 20 people daily. Greeting allies will give you 10 coins per ally, and greeting a random player will gives you 5 coins. There are extra rewards for visiting and to be visited, including skill point, onigiri and pearl (on a very rare occasion). Gallery MFW Party Icon.png|My Forged Wedding Party Icon BMP GREE Icon.jpg|Old Be My Princess Icon BMP Party Icon.jpg|New Be My Princess Icon SC - Party Icon.png|Sleepless Cinderella Icon BMP Party - Top Page.jpg|Be My Princess Top Page BMP Party - My Page.jpg|Be My Princess My Page BMP Party - Town.jpg|Be My Princess Town BMP Party - My Page (Event).jpg|Be My Princess Event My Page MFW Party Top Page.png|My Forged Wedding Top Page Category:Party Category:GREE Category:Be My Princess Category:My Forged Wedding Category:Seduced in the Sleepless City Category:Free to play games